


Is It COVID? Is It Hanahaki?

by Alien_ships



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: COVID, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly Crack, Other, and fluff, half is text fic, may be surprisingly wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_ships/pseuds/Alien_ships
Summary: Senkuu: I'm super happy now because it’s not covid, I’m ten billion percent sureSenkuu: It’s just hanahakiRyuusui: Just hanahaki  (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻This is a fic where Senkuu thinks he has COVID but actually it's hanahaki and I'm going to hell for writing this.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 259





	Is It COVID? Is It Hanahaki?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> I can't believe I wrote it in like... a day and a half? Taking a break for sleep and work?  
> Don't worry, I've spent another two on corrections and making it better ;) 
> 
> I'm still going to hell for writing this. 
> 
> SERIOUS DECLAIMER: I do not think any country is actually intentionally preventing people from getting tested for COVID, most do what they can stop the spreading and try to diagnose as many cases as they can. Sadly, the story about coughing but being denied a free test is exactly what happened to my friend's friend and his roommates, they still didn't get tested even when one of them ended up in the hospital. In the end, they paid for the tests and yeah, they came back positive. Let's hope they were just unlucky and usually health care works better.  
> Real COVID is horrible and way scarier than the imaginary hanahaki. So stay safe!
> 
> And now, enjoy the joyful crack!

**Kingdom of Science Group Chat**

**Senkuu** : @Chrome stay at home

**Ukyou** : We all are staying home as much as we can already

 **Ukyou** : There’s a pandemic and I really thought you noticed

**Senkuu** : I’m serious

 **Senkuu** : Actually, not just Chrome, everyone who met me since let’s say 2 weeks ago, literally stay at home, please

 **Senkuu** : I have a really bad cough since this morning and something’s off with my taste buds

**Ryuusui** : DUDE. I WAS GOING TO A PARTY TONIGHT HOW DARE YOU POSSIBLY HAVE COVID

**Tsukasa** : I told you to go out less Senkuu

 **Tsukasa** : If Mirai gets sick because of you I will kill you

**Senkuu** : I needed my lab, I can’t do everything at home

 **Senkuu** : And I don’t go out that much

 **Senkuu** : I work with Chrome, okay, I met for a beer with Ryuusui once, and I bumped into Tsukasa next to campus and had lunch with him, I met Taiju a few times because we’re neighbours, the rest of you should be safe

 **Senkuu** : Well, assuming you all stay at home until we do tests

 **Senkuu** : Or at least I will do one and it will be negative

**Kohaku** : Like we would believe you didn’t meet with Gen

 **Kohaku** : Also, if you passed it on to Chrome and he infected Ruri or me you’re dead

**Ryuusui** : Gen totally looks like a super spreader, we should keep away

**Ukyou** : Gen is still in US he’s coming back next week

**Chrome** : I’m at the lab now

 **Chrome** : Senkuu, do you need something? Because if you’re positive you’ll need to speed up your vaccine/cure research, right?

**Senkuu** : Thank you for being the one supportive friend

 **Senkuu** : But seriously, go back home asap. And wear the best mask you have.

**Tsukasa** : Call a doctor Senkuu

**Senkuu** : Yeah

 **Senkuu** : Bye, I’ll be trying to schedule a visit, calling the covid hotline or sth

 **Senkuu** : I’ll let you know when I know something

**Ukyou** : Good luck

**Ryuusui** : Okay, now that I got passed the initial denial, I kinda scared, guys

**Chrome** : tbh my hands are shaking

 **Chrome** : also like… even mild covid can mess up lungs pretty badly and Senkuu’s weren’t that good to begin with

 **Chrome** : we need to save him

**Kohaku** : don’t panic, he’s just coughing

 **Kohaku** : let’s just wait

**Ukyou** : Since I and Gen are the only safe people here but he’s unavailable, I can do the shopping for everyone and leave it at your doorstep but only if you give us your credit cards

**Ryuusui** : Gen already has mine, you can use it to buy food for everyone

 **Ryuusui** : He mentioned that he left it home

**Chrome** : Why?

**Ryuusui** : Why what? Why am I buying you food? I’m a good friend, that’s why

 **Ryuusui** : I don’t know why you’re so surprised

**Kohaku** : I think he was asking about the card

 **Kohaku** : but thanks

**Chrome** : Yeah, thanks

 **Chrome** : Srsly why does Gen have your card?

**Ryuusui** : <mischevious cat gif>

***

**Gen** : Hi Senkuu-chan~

 **Gen** : Sorry, I just read your messages

 **Gen** : Are you feeling better?

 **Gen** : How was your doctor appointment?

**Senkuu** : Okay, so you know how there are those theories that the governments are telling doctors to stop testing because the stats are getting worse?

 **Senkuu** : I thought they were exaggerated

 **Senkuu** : But I’m literally coughing my lungs out but the doctor told me no free test because I don’t have a fever

 **Senkuu** : I thought the hotline was the worse when they told me they couldn’t do anything since they are only counting the stats and providing general info but I was wrong, the doctors are even worse

 **Senkuu** : I waited 5 days for this visit and the doc just gave me a prescription for a good coughing syrup

**Gen** : Sorry to hear that, Senkuu-chan

 **Gen** : Other than coughing and the taste thing, do you have any symptoms?

**Senkuu** : Fortunately, not. Or actually it’s unfortunately, maybe then they would test me

**Gen** : I can hear you panicking under all that hate

 **Gen** : You’re actually worse than you’re telling me, aren’t you?

**Senkuu** : How do you always do that?

**Gen** : I’m a Mentalist, Senkuu-chan, no use hiding things from me.

**Senkuu** : Fine, I’ll tell you but I’m still processing that it was not enough for the doctor to sign me up for the test and I’m extremely pissed so let’s not talk about it for now. I started coughing blood. How was your flight?

**Gen** : …

 **Gen** : Actually, I’m still at the airport and I’m kind of screwed

 **Gen** : So the two weeks quarantine after going to another country is back

 **Gen** : I have been trying really hard to figure out the logistics over the last ten hours and I can’t come up with a good solution

 **Gen** : So I live with Ukyou and Ukyou needs to go to work and he can’t stay at home for two weeks. I first thought I would just go to your place but now…

 **Gen** : Well, if Ukyou leaves the place to me, he will stay with our friends who had contact with you so he’ll be quarantined either way

**Senkuu** : Just take over Chrome’s place but please make him clean it, wash everything and disinfect it ten times, we made some good stuff in lab for that a while ago

 **Senkuu** : If Chrome’s sick, Ruri and Kohaku are sick too so it doesn’t matter, he can stay at their place for two weeks

**Gen** : Always so smart, Senkuu-chan~ That was actually my plan all along ( ͡° ͜ᴥ ͡°)

 **Gen** : but I wanted you to say that so I can take a screenshot and tell Chrome he has to do this because it’s the ultimate strategy approved by his science leader as the best one (✿˘艸˘✿)

 **Gen** : Thanks

**Senkuu** : And you could totally have stayed at my place if I wasn’t sick

**Gen** : I know

 **Gen** : I hope you’ll get better soon, Senkuu-chan

 **Gen** : Maybe it’s not covid? I mean… there are still a lot of other options

**Senkuu** : I still wish they did the test

**Gen** : I was happy my trip wasn’t cancelled but now I kind of regret it who knows when I’ll see you and I kind of missed you, Senkuu-chan

 **Gen** : I have gifts for you! And a mysterious box from Xeno-chan!~

 **Gen** : So hurry up and get better so I can find out what’s inside the box

**Senkuu** : Honestly, I missed your sly smug too, Mentalist

 **Senkuu** : Wanna have a video call when you get settled at Chrome’s?

**Gen** : With pleasure, Senkuu-chan ;)

 **Gen** : Do you know if the police are still obliged to do shopping for quarantined people? How much cola do you think I can order?

***

**Kingdom of Science Without the Chief**

**Gen** : Hello everyone~ Good to be back and finally don’t have the time zones stopping me from texting you whenever I want~

**Chrome** : Give me back my flat

**Gen** : It was the only way, Chrome-chan!

 **Gen** : Guys, actually, it’s serious

 **Gen** : Senkuu’s been trying to get tested but all the doctors are like ‘the first contact doctor said it’s probably not covid so no reason for testing’

 **Gen** : And his cough is getting worse

 **Gen** : I really think we should all chip in and buy a covid test for Senkuu

 **Gen** : The reliable ones are expensive but he should get one asap

 **Gen** : I think he would get one himself but he bought that stupid transistor or whatever Xeno recommended and he’s broke

 **Gen** : And his dad is in space so it’s kind of hard to ask him for pocket money, I think

**Kohaku** : Okay

**Taiju** : Gen, that’s so smart

**Ukyou** : Let’s not use Ryuusui’s money this time, it’s for our friend

**Gen** : Thank you~

 **Gen** : As much as I appreciate the gesture, Ukyou-chan, according to my research a good tests start above 30,000 up to even 50,000 yen so @Ryuusui ’s wallet would come in handy after all

 **Gen** : I propose everyone gives 5000 and @Ryuusui covers the rest

 **Gen** : @Ryuusui -chan?

**Ryuusui** : Fine but you all owe me a favour

**Gen** : No. You’re doing it out of goodwill, Ryuusui-chan.

**Ryuusui** : Damn

 **Ryuusui** : Fine but if he’s healthy I really want a party

 **Ryuusui** : Like… listen, we’re all quarantined now, we’re all healthy, there’s no harm, we can have a party first thing after he’s clear and Gen’s a free man again

 **Ryuusui** : Except for Ukyou who knows what he was up to since we started our lockdown. He’s going to keep distance and wear the mask and no touching our drinks

 **Ryuusui** : I’m gonna pay for the test either way because it’s for my bro but please promise we’ll have a party

**Gen** : Have fun when Senkuu coughs blood in your drink, Ryuusui

 **Gen** : Even if it’s not covid it could still be deadly

***

**Kingdom of Science**

**Senkuu** : Science Minions, I have good news

 **Senkuu** : Like really good news

 **Senkuu** : It’s not covid

**Chrome** : WHOA you have results already

**Senkuu** : No, I was supposed to get tested today but get this

 **Senkuu** : <a bathroom selfie, he’s grinning while holding up a blood-stained violet floral petal>

**Kohaku** : I don’t get it

**Gen** : hah

**Senkuu** : I even called the covid hotline again and had a doctor consultation since one of them told me to call if I have new symptoms

 **Senkuu** : It’s official, it’s not some new mutated covid, I’m ten billion percent sure

 **Senkuu** : It’s just hanahaki

 **Senkuu** : I’m so happy right now

**Ryuusui** : Just hanahaki (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

**Tsukasa** : Senkuu, hanahaki has a higher mortality rate than covid

**Taiju** : You like someone OMG why didn’t you tell me

**Kohaku** : Why are you smiling when your body is literally telling you to die? Are you okay really?

 **Kohaku** : And I thought you were asexual?

**Gen** : For a lesbian, that was an extremely intolerant thing you said, Kohaku-chan. Asexual people are not aromantic, although it happens from time to time. They can be in love, they can have relationships. Devoted, loving relationships.

**Ukyou** : Gen, you always write so fast, it’s amazing

**Kohaku** : Cool, Gen. Senkuu, we’ll force that person to date you don’t you worry

**Senkuu** : No need

 **Senkuu** : let me explain

 **Senkuu** : I’m not completely asexual, I’m just not really interested in all that sex stuff, it’s literally the last thing I think about when I’m imagining relationship. And I don’t like labels. I just like this person. But don’t ask about them, you’ll find out soon enough.

 **Senkuu** : Anyway, hanahaki is not going to kill me. First of all, I’m not blind, I see that I’m not getting better and I know the operation is too risky to even consider and I can’t believe there are people stupid enough to risk losing the ability to love just to avoid confessing. I get it, sometimes it won’t work and the operation is the only option because your sexual orientation doesn’t click or the hanahaki person may be a crazy stalker, or there might be a marriage in the way

 **Senkuu** : But that’s not my case. So don’t worry, I’m not even considering the operation or dying without confessing, it would be lame af

 **Senkuu** : Not to mention that my dad and all of you would murder me if I tried

 **Senkuu** : So I wasn’t exactly planning on telling that person but it’s not like they hate me or sth

 **Senkuu** : I know them pretty well, I can say that even if they don’t like me back, they will either give it a shot or help me trick the disease to go away. I’m ten billion percent sure they would never let me die from something as stupid as hanahaki, that would be an asshole move for a human being in general, even by their decency standards which are super low

 **Senkuu** : Around 20% of hanahaki cases are cured by kissing, 15% by sex, 60% are healed gradually by dating and mutual comfort and a bit of love, only 5 % need the other side fully returning the feelings on the same level

 **Senkuu** : In the worst-case scenario I’m pretty sure either I could make that person love me back or if they are really not interested, they are sly enough to make me believe our love for a while until I’m cured

 **Senkuu** : So anyway it’s way simpler to treat than covid and doesn’t leave holes in lungs so I’m super happy now

**Ryuusui** : You always had balls but that girl sounds crazy awesome

 **Ryuusui** : And hot

 **Ryuusui** : Is she pretty? Do I know her?

**Gen** : It’s a guy, Ryuusui-chan, he wouldn’t use ‘person’ and ‘they’ so much if it was a girl

 **Gen** : Am I right, Senkuu-chan?

**Chrome** : OMG SENKUU IS GAY?

**Kohaku** : Haha, I always had a feeling Senkuu was gay after all

**Senkuu** : I’m not gay

 **Senkuu** : I liked one person my whole life and just got a fucking hanahaki from it

 **Senkuu** : And I just told you I don’t do labels, labels are for confused people, I just do what I want

**Gen** : FYI I took a screenshot of your whole confession and sent it to Xeno-chan, he’ll appreciate it, he’s a true gossip girl, deep down

 **Gen** : Cool thing you sad about labels, I’m still gay

**Senkuu** : Right, I can get Xeno’s gift now, finally

**Gen** : My quarantine ends soon, I can come over on Friday

 **Gen** : Xeno-chan is very happy you don’t have covid FYI

**Ryuusui** : You promised me a party

 **Ryuusui** : Come on, don’t be boring, we’re all healthy and except for Ukyou no one would have to keep the distance

 **Ryuusui** : I miss hugging you all

 **Ryuusui** : Unless Senkuu wants to confess before Friday, who knows where his future boyfriend has been

**Senkuu** : Hard choice, you know, I’m kind of coughing bloody flowers here, it would be nice to get over it asap now that I know how

 **Senkuu** : But I get it, social distancing, I almost had covid, my confession can wait until next week or sth

 **Senkuu** : Not like I’m dying, right? (◔_◔)

**Tsukasa** : It’s fine, Senkuu. You should confess as soon as possible. I trust your hopefully future boyfriend.

**Gen** : Wow, you know who the person is, Tsukasa-chan? ⋋░ ✿ ⁰ o ⁰ ✿ ░⋌

**Kohaku** : I expected Gen to know who the person is but not Tsukasa

**Taiju** : AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESNT KNOW?!

**Chrome** : NO ME NEITHER

**Chrome** : AND TSUKASA TRUSTS HIM

**Ukyou** : xD

**Tsukasa** : I don’t know why you are all surprised. It’s kind of obvious. Anyway, Senkuu, did you pay for the test yet?

**Senkuu** : No

**Tsukasa** : Good. Since we have already put the money together for the sake of friendship, I propose it will become our common party fund.

**Ryuusui** : Communist.

**Tsukasa** : Should I feel offended? I am just following the rules I believe to be right.

***

**Gen** : Hey, Senkuu-chan, I can drop by an hour early on Friday maybe

 **Gen** : to give you the souvenirs and Xeno-chan’s present

 **Gen** : Will you make me my cola? I missed it

**Senkuu** : Sure, you can come even earlier, I’m gonna be at home whole day

**Gen** : Thank you, Senkuu-chan <3

 **Gen** : Not going to visit your crush before the party? xD

**Senkuu** : Shut up, Mentalist, and be happy about your cola

***

**Gen** : Senkuu-chan, how’s your throat?

**Senkuu** : Killing me but the herbal tea and super syrup are helping a lot

**Gen** : I have good herbal tea for sore throat, I could bring you some

**Senkuu** : Tomorrow? That would be great, thanks

 **Senkuu** : Are you going to sleep soon?

**Gen** : Aww, are you awkwardly asking me to keep you company because you can’t sleep?~

 **Gen** : So what’s keeping you up, Senkuu-chan?

**Senkuu** : Don’t you dare make fun of me for it but

 **Senkuu** : I know confessing is the rational thing to do but it’s stressful

 **Senkuu** : Should I stress over it?

 **Senkuu** : Combine it with coughing and it’s a recipe for a sleepless night

**Gen** : My quarantine will be officially over in ten minutes, I can actually come over

**Senkuu** : I really thought you would send me cat memes or vines

 **Senkuu** : or maybe ask questions I’m not comfortable with

 **Senkuu** : not come over

 **Senkuu** : But sure if you want to

**Gen** : I actually need to talk to you about one thing, you can throw me out later

 **Gen** : But I honestly doubt you will, Senkuu-chan so I’m packing my bag

 **Gen** : And I already took off my contacts so be prepared for hot megane version of me

 **Gen** : FYI I’m in my pyjamas and I’m too lazy to change, I’ll just throw on some sweater

**Senkuu** : Gen we can talk tomorrow, it’s middle of the night

**Gen** : It’s for both of us, Senkuu-chan. I won’t lie, you’ve made my life quite stressful recently, time to fix it. We are going to talk.

**Senkuu** : So you know?

 **Senkuu** : What am I even asking, of course you know

**Gen** : I’m like 95% sure

**Senkuu** : Not ten billion percent?

**Gen** : Didn’t want to sound too cocky, I have modesty

 **Gen** : But yeah, fine, I’m ten billion percent sure

***

Senkuu glared suspiciously at Gen who was standing on his doorstep in his stylish black glasses, purple sweater and unicorn print pink pyjama pants. The boy wasn’t surprised that his outfit drew attention since it was truly flamboyant but it took Senkuu a little longer than he expected to notice the mysterious black box in his hands.

“Evening, Senkuu-chan~”

“Hi, Mentalist. I can’t believe you walked outside like that. But nice glasses, make you look smart.”

Gen chuckled through his mask.

“Here, it’s a gift from Xeno-chan,” he passed the box to Senkuu. “Don’t worry, it’s been disinfected, just like my hands. Mostly it’s some science stuff but I think Stanley-chan threw in a yoyo too when Xeno-chan wasn’t looking.”

Senkuu was grinning as if his birthday gifts arrived early. Gen found it endearing, especially since he knew that the box mainly contained some strange tools only nerds like Xeno and Senkuu would appreciate.

“Thanks. You can put your bag in the living room now. Want some tea?”

“No cola for me? I’m hurt, Senkuu-chan!”

Senkuu smirked when he heard Gen’s playful tone but the jovial sparkles in his eyes disappeared immediately when he started coughing loudly. Gen paled, quickly took off his shoes and jumped to his side, taking the box away and putting it on the ground. He tried to hug Senkuu in an attempt to comfort him but the other boy raised his hand and stopped him. He covered his mouth with a tissue but the blood on it was easy to see.

The horror in Gen’s eyes was growing with each passing second as they waited in silence for Senkuu’s attack to pass. Finally, it ended with two petals on the tissue. Gen tried to catch a glimpse of them, trying to make sure if his guess about who Senkuu liked was correct, but there was no way of knowing since they’ve been completely covered in blood.

“Disgusting,” Senkuu cringed. “Sorry I pushed you away, I didn’t want to get you clothes dirty. Can you wait in the living room? I need to wash my mouth.”

“Sure, Senkuu-chan,” Gen sighed. “Senkuu-chan, it sounds way worse than it did on the phone,” he pointed out quietly, suddenly feeling down.

“I know. Just give me a moment okay? And it’s fine, at least it’s not COVID.”

“Okay,” Gen nodded.

Senkuu disappeared in the bathroom and as soon as he left the room, Gen let out a heavy sigh. He knew what he wanted to say to Senkuu, and he was sure coming here was a good idea but he was feeling anxious at the same time. Another part of him was mad that he didn’t think about sneaking out of the quarantine to get to Senkuu or trying to sort it all out over the phone. Senkuu was clearly in pain.

Gen washed his hands and the mask in the kitchen and quietly sat down on the couch in the living room. His guts were telling him it was going to be okay but at the same time, he himself wasn’t so sure about it.

He knew there was little chance it would be anyone other than him.

Even Tsukasa noticed how close he and Senkuu had been over the last few years, and Gen wasn’t denying that their relationship was always a little special, different from other friendships.

But there were reasons why they hadn’t gotten together until now. Gen wondered if Senkuu even would want it to happen if the disease wasn’t pushing him.

“So, Gen, I have a few questions to ask you if that’s okay,” Gen gazed up only to see Senkuu taking a seat next to him. He looked a little refreshed although his voice sounded a little hoarse. “Unless you want your cola first?”

Gen noticed that even though Senkuu was trying to act cool, his hands were trembling a bit. He tried to hide it with some nervous movements but he wasn’t even close to fooling Gen.

“No, let’s talk now,” he said.

“Okay, so first,” Senkuu cleared his throat, gathered all that was left of his confidence, and looked straight at Gen. “The most important question is: would you make out with me if it would save my life?”

Gen snorted loudly. He expected Senkuu to be direct but not that direct.

“Of course, I would, Senkuu-chan, especially if you promise me my cola in return,” he winked flirtatiously with a grin on his face. “I can’t have my favourite supplier die on me, you know.”

“Great,” Senkuu breathed out with visible relief, a shy smile was playing at his lips. “I won’t even ask if I just made our friendship awkward because there was literally no other way so I regret nothing.”

“Not that I want to destroy the perfect image of this wonderful conversation but... shouldn’t you like… start with confessing and asking me out or something?” Gen cocked his head and gave Senkuu a puzzled look. “Unless you don’t want to. Which is okay but a little dangerous, considering that you have hanahaki.”

“I know I should but… I need to ask you something else,” Senkuu suddenly got more serious. “Gen, you’re one of the smartest people I know. And I don’t know anyone that good at reading people. You knew, right? Then why didn’t you do anything before?”

Gen gulped and looked away. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and finally, spoke up.

“Our friendship was really comfortable, Senkuu-chan, and well, I noticed that you were still figuring things out on your own. Since you clearly haven’t been interested in anyone before and were really awkward from time to time. So I didn’t really feel the need to force it, I just… thought we were slowly moving toward a relationship at our own natural pace. But I guess I was wrong and now you’re dying,” Gen sighed.

“I’m not dying, Mentalist. I’m just temporarily coughing flowers,” Senkuu groaned. “And I mean, we can still take things slow. I already can breath more lightly after talking feelings with you so we have time and I think my hanahaki will respect what we want.”

Gen smiled mischievously, trying to conceal how happy he actually was.

“Okay, let’s have fun with your hanahaki!~ We’ll experiment and see how much does it actually want! Starting with…” Gen sat up straight, moving a lot closer to Senkuu, close enough for their thighs to touch. He gazed into Senkuu’s surprised eyes and whispered with affection; “I’ve always liked you quite a lot, Senkuu-chan.”

“Thanks, Mentalist,” Senkuu smiled sounding slightly embarrassed. Gen couldn’t help giggling when he saw a faint blush covering the other boy’s cheeks. “For being so cool about me liking you so much that I got hanahaki from it. And for liking me back.”

“Hm… That’s not cutting it. I need to hear ‘I love you, Asagiri Gen’ if I’m going to treat you seriously,” Gen lowered his voice mimicking Senkuu’s usual overconfident tone.

“No way. I have my dignity.”

“Then forget about my offer to take things slow. You should pray making out with me is enough because I am not dating you until you say that,” Gen gave him a bright smile. “Not to mention that you have your own little flower factory and still you confessed without a single one, I should feel offended, Senkuu-chan. Me agreeing to some kissing is as much as you can get as long as you’re half-assing this relationship. Flowers and ‘I love you’, those are my demands.”

Senkuu chuckled and relaxed a bit, leaning back on the couch.

“I’m so happy it’s not COVID and I’m just dying from love for a total nutcase.”

“You’d better switch to flattering me, my life is in your hands,” Gen grinned.

For a moment they just stared at each other without saying a word. It was so comfortable, he was expecting that neither of them would break it off and they were waiting for a text or a hanahaki attack but nothing came. Eventually, Senkuu leaned in a little closer and spoke up.

“I love you, Asagiri Gen,”

“I love you too, Senkuu-chan,” he was feeling so overwhelmed that he couldn’t stop his voice from shaking but, to his relief, Senkuu pretended not to hear it. “I love you enough to give up on the flower factory in exchange for cola.”

“So you will you date me even after I stop coughing blood because of you?” Senkuu tried to sound casual but Gen knew that actually he was terrified. Senkuu’s eyes always betrayed him.

“I will. As long as I get my unending cola supply,” Gen mocked him.

“I’ll bring you a bottle from the kitchen for a good start.”

With a beam on his face, Senkuu made a move as if he was about to stand up but Gen’s hand on his chest stopped him. The other boy smirked and closed the distance between them with a slow, tender kiss.

***

**Kingdom of Science**

**Senkuu** : Happy to announce that I have told the other person and I coughed only once since last night

 **Senkuu** : I’m getting much better

 **Senkuu** : So the party is happening, you can come over

 **Senkuu** : Just please avoid crowds and public transport if you can, wear the masks and wash your hands

 **Senkuu** : I don’t want to call doctors about covid ever again

**Tsukasa** : Thank God. Deep down I feared you had both covid and hanahaki.

**Ryuusui** : Whoa, last night? Did you lose your virginity?

**Senkuu** : No

 **Senkuu** : We just kissed

**Gen** : And cuddled. And talked about feelings.

**Senkuu** : Turns out you can literally buy Gen’s love with cola

**Gen** : Senkuu-chan, you’re misinterpreting things. The offer concerns only your cola.

 **Gen** : If any cola would do, I would be dating Ryuusui, he’s so rich he could buy me all the cola I want

**Chrome** : OMG THAT’S SO CUTE

 **Chrome** : I totally missed it

 **Chrome** : But it makes so much sense

**Ukyou** : xD

**Ryuusui** : Congrats guys. You’re both hot, you’re both smart, imagining the two of you together gives me this happy feeling inside that comes only when I see a good ship. So be happy.

**Gen** : Thanks, Ryuusui-chan

**Ryuusui** : Dibs on Gen if you ever break up

 **Ryuusui** : That was just in case

**Senkuu** : And me?

**Tsukasa** : Gen should be the shallow one, Senkuu

**Gen** : And you know what? <3 Senkuu-chan looked me in the eyes and said “I love you, Asagiri Gen”, it was so funny

**Senkuu** : Hanahaki or not I’m breaking up with you

**Gen** : Awww, don’t feel embarrassed, Senkuu-chan

 **Gen** : You are cute

**Taiju** : Am I really the only one who’s surprised?

**Chrome** : Nah, I just stopped texting to clean up the mess I made

 **Chrome** : I knocked over my coffee because of them dating

**Ryuusui** : Like how could you have missed that chemistry? (pun intended, Senkuu, I made a science joke)

 **Ryuusui** : I admit, I thought they were just flirting not in love

 **Ryuusui** : But flirting was really hard to miss

**Ukyou** : Every single party we have there is this moment when they sit in the corner and talk until morning forgetting we even exist

 **Ukyou** : Senkuu fixes Gen’s drinks and always brings him a blanket when Gen is cold

**Tsukasa** : Gen betrayed our paintball team for Senkuu

 **Tsukasa** : I should have been mad but I couldn’t

 **Tsukasa** : Deep down I was expecting it to happen from the start

**Taiju** : Now you make it sound really obvious

**Kohaku** : Senkuu, you know that I love you like a brother, right?

**Senkuu** : Yeah?

**Kohaku** : I was so scared you’d marry some stupid rich bitch just to use her money for research and to build a science whatever

**Senkuu** : Actually, now that you’ve said that it makes sense, I can see myself doing that

**Kohak** **u** : I’m really glad you got hanahaki and it made you do something about your life

 **Kohaku** : Gen’s still a bitch but a lovable one

**Senkuu** : …

 **Gen** : ...

**Ukyou** : I agree.

**Ryuusui** : Guys, I’m super happy right now so I’m going party shopping and then I’ll drive you all to Senkuu’s place, I don’t care we were supposed to meet later, we’re celebrating now


End file.
